100 Drabbles The Marching Band Trio edition
by SheWhoMustRockAndRoll
Summary: 100 Drabbles. As it says.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Woooot wooot. My own 100 Drabbles attempt! Based somewhat on my friends and my experiences. Some things aren't. It's mixed. Soo... Tell me what you think my dear snarklings. **

**

* * *

**

The List

1. Introduction -

2. Complicated-

3. Making History-

4. Rivalry-

5. Unbreakable-

6. Obsession-

7. Eternity-

8. Gateway-

9. Death-

10. Opportunities-

11. 33

12. Dead Wrong

13. Running Away

14. Judgement

15. Seeking Solstice

16. Excuses

17. Vengeance

18. Love

19. Tears

20. My Inspiration

21. Never Again

22. Online

23. Failure

24. Rebirth

25. Breaking Away

26. Forever and a day

27. Lost and Found

28. Light

29. Dark

30. Faith

31. Colours

32. Exploration

33. Seeing Red

34. Shades of Grey

35. Forgotten

36. Dreamer

37. Mist

38. Burning

39. Out of Time

40. Knowing How

41. Fork in the road

42. Start

43. Nature's Fury

44. At Peace

45. Heart Song

46. Reflection

47. Perfection

48. Everyday Magic

49. Umbrella

50. Party

51. Troubling Thoughts

52. Stirring of the Wind

53. Future

54. Health and Healing

55. Separation

56. Everything For You

57. Slow Down

58. Lesson

59. Challenged

60. Exhaustion

61. Accuracy

57. Versus

58. Heartfelt Apology

59. Luck

60. Impressions

61. Teenager

62. Irregular Orbit

63. Cold Embrace

64. Frost

65. A Moment in Time

66. Dangerous Territory

67. Boundaries

68. Unsettling Revelations

69. Shattered

70. Bitter Silence

71. The True You

72. Pretence

73. Patience

74. Midnight

75. Shadows

76. Summer Haze

77. Memories

78. Change in the Weather

79. Illogical

80. Only Human

81. A Place to Belong

82. Advantage

83. Breakfast

84. Echoes

85. Falling

86. Picking up the Pieces

87. Gunshot

88. Possession

89. Twilight

90. Nowhere and Nothing

91. Answers

92. Innocence

93. Simplicity

94. Reality

95. Acceptance

97. Enthusiasm

98. Game

99. Friendship

100. Endings

* * *

Introduction.

There was something odd about this girl. Ana wasn't your ordinary teenage girl. She played clarinet, listened to rock, mostly metal, and enjoyed folding laundry. She enjoyed being in marching band and no matter what anybody said, nobody could take away the feeling she felt during a football game. The excitement, the pride. It was her favorite feeling in the world. Being with her friends was one of the excitements also. One of her best friends played clarinet also, and the other was a drummer. They had the best times ever. Pixi stix and Oreos could easily make their day.

* * *

**What did you think? Tell me. I'll post another part soon. 2 reviews is all I ask for. More is better. Thanks. **


	2. Complicated

****

Based somewhat on my life.

* * *

**Complicated.**

Ana was sitting there during band one day. She was shaking. The past Friday made her day. _Closer. _She thought. _Closer to him. He may just like me. _But, Ana wouldn't believe it without concrete evidence.

"He likes you!" her drummer friend, Siri said.

"No he doesn't. You have no proof," Ana replied.

Siri sighed. "Stacy, he likes her doesn't he?" Siri asked the other girl sitting there. The one who also played clarinet.

"Of course he does. I know he does." Stacy replied, bored with the subject.

"I like him, but I don't… could he feel the same way?"

**

* * *

**

Flippity flappity review please!


	3. Making History

**I made this up, but it could have happened.

* * *

**

Making History

"Ohhh he's cute!" Ana said. She sighed. "Too bad I'll never see him again.

"You'll see him again for sure." Stacy said.

They kept walking. Another boy walked past. Ana looked his way and smiled.

"Whoa… He's a cutie."

"Dude, Ana, how many men are you going to proclaim your love about?" Siri asked laughing.

"Oh, A billion," Ana said sarcastically.

"That's no surprise." Siri laughed.

The three girls giggled. They walked into George Washington High School, instruments in hand.

"Yo, Jess! You won't believe how many men Ana's marrying today!"

"I don't wanna know," said Jess. The trio laughed.

* * *

**Whoop diddly. What did ya think?**


	4. Rivalry

**A/N: You know what? You've got a face. You know what else? You should review this.

* * *

**

Rivalry.

Ana was glaring at one of the trumpets that were showing off.

"Stacy, hand me my clarinet. I'm gonna show him." Ana said fuming. Stacy handed Ana her clarinet.

"Good luck," Stacy said.

Ana stomped over to the trumpet who was showing off.

"Take this," she said bringing her clarinet up to her mouth. She started to play the Harry Potter theme. Unfortunately for her, she started squeaking. She brought her clarinet back down and walked away, so the trumpet wouldn't see her blushing.

"Hah Ana, I knew you couldn't beat me." The trumpeter said.

"Sorry Ana," Stacy said frowning.

* * *

**Wooohooooo!**


	5. Unbreakable

****

Hem hem. Review pwease.

* * *

Unbreakable.

Stacy, Ana, and Siri had been friends since forever. Ana and Siri used to fight all the time, but they don't as much. The only time Stacy and Ana ever fought was over the clarinet. All three of them have had close friends on the side, but they never worked out. The trio kept getting closer throughout the years. Even through the drama of the past year, they stuck together and were shoulders to cry on and provided jokes to laugh at. They were so tight that nothing could separate them. Not even being on different sides of the field.

* * *

**Who likes moustaches??**


	6. Obsession

**Here's another one. Review please?**

* * *

**Obsession.**

Ana remembered last football season. She remembered following a certain someone with her eyes as he strolled around at home games. She remembered having a different certain someone's picture on her flip folder. She remembered her friend; always gabbing about a certain drum major who she thought was majorly hot. She remembered her other friend, attached to a certain someone, who Ana thought was bad for her friend. Ana was right about that. She didn't shove it in her friends face though .She tried to help her through drama. It was a new year though. New year meant new crushes.

* * *

**What did you think??**


	7. Eternity

* * *

Eternity

It was the week before band camp and Ana sat at the computer most of the time. She kept in close contact for most of the summer with Siri and Stacy. Ana told them often that she missed them tons, and both of them kept reminding them that it was only a week away. Ana would always reply saying: A very long week. And that it was. Not many exciting things happened that week. One thing did. And Ana couldn't wait the whole three days left to tell them the really good news. She had to tell them right away.

* * *

**Well??**


	8. Gateway

**Gateway.**

The trio was walking together after they had shed their uniforms after the home game. Their team just won one of the most important games of the season. They were chatting about how stupid the trombones were and they were doing impressions of all of them. They were chuckling. Out of nowhere, Ana stopped laughing and started staring. She was still walking. All of a sudden, Siri and Stacy noticed that Ana wasn't with them. "Ana?" They looked back. Ana was standing up. She had just walked into the gateway to the field. They all laughed. "Clumsy Ana," Siri joked.

* * *

**I know this part is sucky. It was the first thing I thought of. **


	9. Death

**Death **

Lisa stood there staring at Ana's shirt. It said DEAD on the front.

"Um, why are you staring at my shirt?" Ana asked.

"What does it mean?" Lisa asked.

"What does what mean?"

"What does the DEAD on your shirt mean?"

Ana stood there for a minute, on the verge of laughing.

"It means, well, dead." She replied.

"Oh, Okay. That's kind of weird," Lisa said.

"Yeah. I like weird things." Ana said smiling mischievously.

Lisa walked away and Siri turned to Ana.

"That's the fifteenth time someone asked about your shirt."

"I'm gonna kill the next person who asks."

* * *

**Dun dun dun. What did you think?**


	10. Opportunity

**Opportunity**

Siri, Ana and Stacy were hanging out at Siri's house one day. Ana was sitting at the computer looking at her friends on myspace.

"Ohh! Dar Dar's on!" Ana said laughing. They gave most of their crushes odd names. She had first seen "Dar Dar" at a local metal show. She thought he was hot.

"You should so send him a message!" Siri said.

"Should I?" Ana asked.

"Yes," both Siri and Stacy said laughing.

"Okay."

Ana hit the "Send Message" button.

She typed in: Would you ever grow a moustache? , And sent the message.

An entertaining conversation followed.

* * *

**Hehe. **


	11. 33

**33.**

They were changing into their uniforms for the first time in forever, since they wore something cooler for parade band. Siri reached into her garment bag and pulled out a clump of empty Pixi Stix.

"33 empty Pixi Stix," she said grinning widely.

"Woah!" Stacy said. "That's a lot of Pixi Stix."

They all laughed.

"Oh, Pixi Stix are tons and tons of fun," Ana said smiling, "But don't snort them like Herbert did."

"Herbert's an ass." Siri said.

"Totally," Stacy said.

They hated him after what he had done to Stacy. He was also really annoying.

* * *

**This didn't exactly happen like this, but I twisted it a bit, and it made it funnier.**


	12. Dead Wrong

**Dead Wrong.**

They were having sectionals during practice one day. Ana was practicing a particularly high part. She was doing well so far. Siri came over from her section and sat beside Stacy to listen. Ana stopped and they clapped

"Good job, Ana." Stacy said.

"I'm going to do it faster this time." Ana said confidently.

She started playing again. Her fingers slipped and the highest note came out wrong and as a shrill shriek.

She brought her clarinet down from her mouth and looked around blushing.

"Dude Ana! What was that? That note practically killed me."

"My fingers slipped." Ana said.

* * *

**Didn't happen, but could possibly. **


	13. Running Away

**Running Away**

The trio was walking through the hallways one day before they had to catch the activity bus to get to the field. They had a few minutes and Ana had to grab her stuff.

Melinda, a girl who made fun of Siri and Stacy, walked by. Ana stuck her tongue out at Melinda. Melinda went to punch Ana. Ana ducked and Melinda missed. They quickly ran to Ana's locker, got her stuff, and ran to the activity bus, Melinda following them closely the whole way. Finally they got to the activity bus and got on. "That was close," Siri said.

* * *

**Didn't happen. Definitely could. **


	14. Judgement

Judgement

Ana always thought people thinking that the band was for fags were wrong. And she was right. She had been judged a lot, especially in the past year or so. From Emo to Goth, people always jumped to conclusions. Ana never cared though. She just shrugged it off and went on with her life. Something as little as stereotypes couldn't get her down. Ana was usually optimistic. She was always changing, and never dressed like anyone else, so she expected this sort of attention. She didn't care. After a while she didn't notice people glancing disapprovingly at her wardrobe selections.

* * *


	15. Seeking Solstice

**Seeking Solstice**

It was mid- June and Ana, Stacy, and Siri were taking a break during band.

"Ugh," Siri sighed.

"Grrr." Ana growled.

"Wooof." Stacy said smiling.

"Dude, why is today going especially slow?" Ana asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't slow, maybe it's super long." Siri said.

"Probably," Ana said, laying down. .

"Dude! You just took my shoe!"

Siri hid Ana's shoe behind her back, smirking, then stole Ana's other shoe.

"What! Why did you do that?" Ana asked.

"Parade formation now!" Phil yelled.

Ana had to march without shoes. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Something like this would happen. Something similar to this actually happened, but not to me, to "Stacy" but it was just her sock, and she got it back before we had to march... Pssst. Sorry "Stacy"! **


	16. Excuses

**Excuses.**

"Do you know who I'm sick of," asked Ana turning to Stacy.

"Who is it this time?" Stacy asked Ana.

Ana rolled her eyes.

"Crystal." Crystal used to be Ana's best friend. She always "forgot" to call Ana when she said she would, there were many times she forgot to pick Ana up for something or said she'd take Ana somewhere and it never happened.

"Oh," Stacy said. Stacy always thought there was something annoying about Crystal.

"She has only called me three times this summer."

"Yikes," Stacy replied.

"Ugh." Ana said. "I'm finally getting rid of her and her lame excuses."

* * *

**Pretty much true.**


	17. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

"He's gonna get it," Ana said. She was furious. One of the trumpets just stole her cookie.

"Ana, it's just a cookie! Maybe Jack was hungry." Stacy said.

"But I was hungry!" Ana said.

Siri was laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Ana yelled.

Ana stomped over to Jack and grabbed her cookie right out of his hand, kicked him, and shoved the cookie in her mouth.

"Hrmrmrmrmrmr" she said.

"What was that?" Jack asked laughing.

Ana finished chewing. "Take that!" she said.

"I spit on that cookie."Jack said.

"So?" Ana asked. Her hands were on her hips.

"I'm sick."

"Oops."

* * *

**Stupid trumpets! :p **


	18. Love

**Love**

"Ana's in La la la la Loveeeee…. With a boy…" Siri sang, reacting to Ana's staring.

"Siri shut it! He's like right there," Ana whispered. "Great. He just looked over!"

"La la la la Looooovveee," Siri sang a bit louder.

"I said shut it!"

"La"

"SHUT UP!" Ana yelled this time.

The boy looked over.

"Ana, What's your problem." He asked.

Ana blushed. "Nothing." she said.

She stomped off.

"Siri? Is this her time of the month?"

"Nah. I'm just embarrassing her, because she's in love with you."

"Is she?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Cool. I'll ask her out then."

_Shoot. _Siri thought.

* * *

**I can see this happening. **


	19. Tears

** Tears.**

Ana was crying.

"What's wrong, Ana?" asked Siri.

"Oh, nothing…" Ana answered. Siri wasn't convinced though.

"Something's got to be wrong. You're crying up a storm."

"Well…" Ana said, her voice trailing off.

"Well what?" Siri asked.

"I miss him."

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I haven't talked to him in a month."

"Yikes."

Ana was crying more now.

"It'll be okay, Ana. He'll be back before you know it."

"I know."

"Good."

Ana wiped her tears. She smiled. She knew everything was going to be fine. She knew he was going to be back in less than a month.


	20. My Inspiration

**My Inspiration.**

"Yo, Siri!" Ana yelled across the field.

"Yo what?" Siri yelled back.

"Guess what!!" Ana yelled back.

"What?"

"I told you to guess!"

"Okay, Orange Banana."

"Nope."

Alright, Biscuits."

"Not quite."

"Toast?"

"Nope."

"Um… I don't know."

"Girls…" their band director yelled.

"Sorry!" they yelled at the same time. They stopped yelling and continued on with the drill. They restarted the drill about a million times, or it felt so. Finally, they got a break.

"Okay, so what were you gonna say, Ana?" Siri asked.

"I was going to say that my inspiration is pie."

"Why?"

"Because, it's so pietastic."

* * *


	21. Never Again

**Never again.**

"You're bananas." Siri said to Stacy.

"What do you mean?" Stacy replied.

"I mean what I said."

"What did you say?" Stacy said, because the trumpets were being extra loud.

"I said I meant what I said."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I said I meant what I said."

"What did you say?"

"I said you're bananas and I meant that I said that I meant what I said."

"Huh?"

"Dude, she said you're bananas. What that means is your crazy." Ana said. She sighed. "Both of you are bananas. Never ever do that again. That was fracking annoying."


	22. Online

**Online.**

Stacy and Ana were talking on myspace. Usually two of the trio was on at the same time, no more than that. Ana sent a message back to Stacy and looked at her online friends. Siri was online. The whole trio was on. Ana laughed and replied to Siri's message saying: Dude! We're all online at the same time!

Ana found it quite exciting and quite hilarious. She didn't feel alone for once. She sighed. She couldn't wait until band practice. Then they could all be together in person. Being online was so synthetic, but it would work for now.


	23. Failure

**Failure**

Ana couldn't really understand why she got a B that day. She was normally a straight A student.

"Urgles." She said to Siri.

"Urgles?" Siri questioned.

"Yes, Urgles. I got a B!!" Ana replied. She laughed.

"Good job! I wish I could have got a B, but I got a C." Siri said smiling.

"Dude! I always get straight A's! I'm such a freaking failure." Ana frowned.

"Ana, you're not a failure. I'm definitely a bigger failure than you are."

"No, I am."

"No, I am."

"Why are we fighting over being a failure." Ana said laughing. "We're so whack!"


	24. Rebirth

**Rebirth**

It was always the same. There was almost always a new band director or the old one coming back. It was time to say goodbye to the seniors and hello newbies. No matter what, it was always Howland High School Marching Band. There was something refreshing though, about the change of music, the change of people, the change of scenery. A rebirth so to say. It still had the same excitement, but it was shared with different people. More memories made. More friendships gained. More inside jokes. People didn't usually like change, but for Ana, change was the only constant.


	25. Breaking Away

**Breaking Away**

There were many things that happened in the past year. They finally got rid of the old, boring and annoying band director, who seemed to be teaching at Howland since the era of the dinosaurs. The trio gained a closer understanding of each other. Unfortunately, that understanding came with one thing, the loss of friendships. Ana ended a friendship with a friend that walked all over her. Siri ended a friendship with someone she'd been friends on and on with. Stacy ended a friendship with two backstabbers. They were past that now. It was most definitely time to move on.


	26. Forever and A Day

**Forever and a day**

Howland Marching Band was at Philland for the August Extravaganza parade. Stacy, Siri, Kylie and Ana were in line for Bantam's Vengeance, the biggest coaster at Philland, along with other Howland marchers. Kylie and Ana decided to be closer to the front of the coaster, while Siri and Stacy were at the back. It was almost Kylie and Ana's turn to ride. They had waited in line for quite a while now. Unfortunately for them, they decided to switch the coasters. That took forever and ever. They wasted what felt like the whole day waiting in line for Bantam's Vengeance.


	27. Lost and Found

** Lost and Found**

* * *

While Stacy, Siri, Kylie and Ana were at Philland, they were looking for their summer band director, Phil. How quirky!  
"Ugh. We lost him again." Siri said, her hands over her eyes looking around, hoping to catch a glance of anybody in a purple polo.

"You know, if we just stay in one spot, we're never going to find him." Ana said matter-of-factly.

"Well, lets go somewhere else." Siri replied.

"Where?" she asked.

"Um. Look! Annihilator! Lets ride it!" Siri yelled.

They got in line and Phil came out of nowhere.

"Found him!"

"No shit," Siri said, smacking Stacy in the forehead.


	28. Light

**Light**

* * *

"Can you tell who that is?" Ana asked. There was someone walking towards them, but after being in the dark auditorium all day, they had no clue who it was.

"No I can't," Siri replied to Ana.

"It's way to light out, my eyes haven't adjusted yet." Stacy said.

"Grrr. I bet you my muffins, that it's Phil A." Ana said laughing.

"No Ana! It's Phil Neil!" Siri said, a shocked expression on her face.

"Seriously?" Ana asked, putting her hands over her eyes to block the sunlight.

"By golly! It is!" Ana said looking at their summer band director.

* * *


	29. Dark

**Dark

* * *

**Ana and her brother James were extremely early to band one day. The band room was dark and it was totally empty.

"Ana… this is kind of scary…" James said, nervously.

"Oh shut it. People will come in soon." Ana said rolling her eyes.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Ana! That door just shut!" James said.

Ana knew it was their new band director, Mr. Venny, but she didn't tell her brother this.

"Ana, do you think we should go wait for people to come?" James asked her.

"I guess."

They waited in the hallway until someone came.

* * *

**Cookies if you guess whether this happened or not. :P**


End file.
